Tara Writes a Fanfic
by Upsgirl88
Summary: Cross between a Taragene BROTP & a Caryl fic. Eugene discovers that Tara has been secretly writing an RPF fanfic about Carol and Daryl. He becomes her muse as she writes the story. Others might just find out as well and want to read her work in progress. But will Carol or Daryl ever read the story themselves? (The Caryl fic Tara is writing is included within the chapters)


**Author's Note: I know what you're thinking. OMG, she's starting ANOTHER fic? WTF? But, I wanted to start one that will have fairly short chapters. This way I have one I can update when I don't have much time. Or I can add a chapter to this the same day I've updated something else. And I've been rather infatuated with Tara and Eugene lately too, so this is combining Caryl with a Taragene BROTP fic and kinda like a fic within a fic, so double the Caryl goodness. I hope you guys like the idea. **

**I would sincerely appreciate some feedback… Much love! B. **

"What is that?" a voice asked, startling Tara.

"Ahh," she screamed, slamming her book closed. "Fuck, Eugene, you scared the shit outta me."

"What is that?" he asked again.

"None of your business," Tara replied stubbornly. Eugene eyed her for a moment without a word and that was all it took. She had been dying to talk to someone about it anyway. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you gotta pinky swear you won't tell anyone else about this," she held out her pinky and Eugene immediately linked his with hers and shook. They'd already made several pinky swear pacts since she taught him a few weeks ago. "And remember, I still have your glass in the gas dumbass move in my back pocket."

"Isn't that rather unnecessary?" Eugene asked, with his usual straight face. "I'm already bound by the pinky pact, why would you need blackmail material?"

"Shut up and sit down," Tara said, patting the flood beside her. She had snuck off to her secret spot in a wing of the hospital they didn't use. Eugene must have followed her, though she really didn't mind that someone had caught her, mostly because it was him. "I'm writing a fanfiction," Tara announced, opening the book and flipping through several pages of scribbled notes. "It's where..."

"I am very familiar with fanfiction," Eugene interrupted. "What is the topic of your literary piece?"

Tara looked around, just to ensure they were alone, but still whispered her response, "Carol and Daryl. I call them Caryl, like C-A-R-Y-L. It's their couple name."

Eugene looked confused. "But isn't fanfiction supposed to be about television shows? Movies? Stuff like that? And Daryl and Carol aren't a couple, so why do they have a couple name?"

Tara rolled her eyes and sighed, "You're very familiar with fanfiction, but you've never heard of RPF? It's been around for, like, ever."

"RPF?" Eugene repeated.

"Yeah, real person fiction. Same as fan fiction but you're writing a fictitious story with real peeps as your characters," Tara explained.

"Well why, Uh, Caryl?" Tara noticed he tried to say it a little different so it didn't just sound like Carol.

"I haven't seen my favorite TV show in years, but I've been watching the chemistry between those two for months now. I felt inspired," Tara said with a grin. "I used to write Destiel..."

"Dean? Castiel? Supernatural?" Eugene said quickly. Most of the time the only way you knew he was excited was because he spoke even faster than usual.

"Yeah... You watched Supernatural? You're a Destiel shipper?" Tara was shocked. Eugene really didn't seem like the type who would be into a gay pairing, though you never could tell with him.

"I don't know what the second part means, but yes, I loved Supernatural," Eugene replied.

"A shipper is... Oh never mind, but you knew their couple name?" Tara was still perplexed.

Eugene looked at her like she was a moron. "After you told me the Caryl thing I got a sense of how it works. Castiel... Dean... Equals Destiel. Pretty simple." Sometimes Tara forgot how smart Eugene really was and how he picked up things quicker than most. "Now tell me more about this project."

"Okay," Tara said excitedly, flipping through several pages. "I've been jotting down ideas for a couple of weeks, but yesterday I actually started. Got down a few paragraphs before I thought I better get back in case someone notices I'm gone." When they decided to stay at the hospital after Beth's death they had all been given jobs, but there was also a lot of downtime because there were so many people and not enough work to go around, unless an emergency came up.

"I noticed," Eugene said. "Yesterday, the day before, Tuesday and the Sunday before that."

Tara looked at him. "You're a freak, you know that?" Eugene shrugged. "Anyway, did you notice how much time Daryl spent with Carol when she was recovering? And if you watch, they are often missing at the same time. They're totally banging," Tara finished with a giggle. "Wait... You haven't… watched?" Eugene shook his head. "Carol has great tits too you know, I've seen her cleavage, trust me," Tara added.

"I don't doubt the perfection of Ms. Peletier's tits, I'm more concerned about where Daryl's bolt might end up if he caught me," Eugene replied, causing Tara to fall over against his shoulder laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You said bolt," she snorted. "Euphemism... for penis... You were afraid of where his bolt might end up..."

"Oh," Eugene replied, with the hint of a smile. "Good thing I didn't say I was worried he might put his bolt in my ass." After that statement it took Tara a full 5 minutes to recover. When she was finally composed Eugene reached for the notebook. "Let me read what you've got."

Tara clung tightly while he tugged and finally she let go. " Okay, it's only a few paragraphs… I'm just getting started and you have to promise to tell me what you really think. Be honest. And I'm warning you now, it's gonna be smutty eventually."

"If smutty means sexually explicit I think this will be my kind of story," Eugene replied, before starting to read...

_"Daryl, we've been searching for days. We've checked every shelter we could possibly find between here and Terminus," Carol sighed. "Maybe it's time..." Carol was still recovering from being hit by a car when a huge herd separated her and Daryl from the others. They had been forced to flee in the opposite direction from the rest of the group and despite their best efforts they hadn't been able to find any sign of the rest. They were running low on water and supplies, and Carol felt like they were going in circles, though she trusted Daryl's instincts. She always had. The only good thing about their situation was that at least she was stranded with him this time. _

"_No, we're gonna find them," he insisted. "Look, I know no one wanted to stay at that hospital at first, but Michonne knew the church was overrun. Maybe after we got separated they went back to Atlanta thinking that's where we would go." _

"_So you want to go back to the city?" Carol asked, uncertainty in her voice._

"_I ain't been able to track em at all. Which means they ain't out here," Daryl admitted. "My gut says they went back to the city." _

"_Okay, let's go find a damn car to hotwire," Carol said. _

"_I'm tired, we should rest first," Daryl replied, sitting down with his back to a tree. _

"Well you need to fix this last line right here," Eugene said pointing. "Daryl would never admit that."

Tara looked at the dialogue and decided he was likely right. She circled it with her pen as a reminder to fix it. "And the rest?"

Eugene paused for a long time and Tara felt nervous. "I only have one other thing to say," he finally spoke. Tara held her breath and waited. "I'm gonna need a lot more of this. A.S.A.P."


End file.
